Blake Belladonna/Quotes
Character Introduction *''What a troublesome bunch. Fine... I'll lend you a hand. If you're looking for someone to pass the time, could you look somewhere else? We carry heavier burdens than you do... I'll never let you capture me. I'm a member of Team RWBY, I can't afford to disappoint.' Battle Quotes * "That will do." * "You're strong!" (Taking damage or punished) * "That was Round 1!" (remaining player) * "Not yet!" (backward ukemi) * "Bring it on!" (ukemi) * "Not happening!" (Throw escape) * "Obvious!" (Throw escape) * "Uh-oh!" (Throw whiff) * "Huh?" (Throw break) Pre-Battle Interactions 'BlazBlue' Ragna the Bloodedge : Ragna: ''Sorry, but I'm gonna do what I want. : Blake: Sure. I just have to follow along, right? Jin Kisaragi : Jin: Stay in the shadows like the beast you are. : Blake: I don't take orders from you. I'll do what I want. Hazama Honoka : Hazama: Let's see. Which of us should go first? : Blake: I'm not turning my back to you. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Terumi (Susano'o): Show me how you struggle, Mongrel! : Blake: Wouldn't want to disappoint you, "Oh mighty god." Jubei Mitsuyoshi : Jubei: Something wrong? You look awfully unmotivated. : Blake: No. I just want to finish reading my book. Persona 4 Arena Mitsuru Kirijo :Blake: We carry heavier burdens than you do... :Mitsuru: ...And they drive us harder forgiven us. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Blake: ''I don't fight for the sake of violence. : Hyde: I'm just trying to put out the fire here. Gimme a break! Orie Ballardiae : Blake: You're not so childish as to confuse power with justice, are you? : Orie: But power is the fastest way to gain control of the situation, and here, we have no choice. Gordeau the Harvester : Blake: You can have your fun. Just don't get in my way. : Gordeau: Aww, lighten up. Enjoy yourself a little. Merkava : Blake: I'll never judge a book by its cover, not even you. : Merkava: Spare me your pity. I just need an ally to help me pass the time. Seth the Assassin : Blake: Stealth, shadows, precision... : Seth: We'll use whatever it takes. Yuzuriha : Yuzuriha: Listen, we're gonna go slice, bash, and wham. So good luck. : Blake: All right. In other words, I can do whatever I want. RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: This is getting fun, Blake. : Blake: Well, it's not boring. Even if we know who'll win. Weiss Schnee : Weiss: Float like a butterfly... : Blake: ...And string like a bee, right? Yang Xiao Long : Blake: Our opponents don't look easy, Yang. : Yang: They will once I smash them to pieces. Neo Politan : Blake: You do what you want, I'll do what I want. : Neo: .......... Team RWBY (if Blake, Ruby, Weiss and Yang are involved in the match) :Ruby: Hello~!! ♪ How's everyone doing? :Blake: Team RWBY is back. :Yang: All right, let's make this a good one! :Weiss: Then I'll count us down. Three... two... one... :All: FIGHT! Generic *''Let's take this one step of a time.'' *''Looks like I'll have to save this book for later.'' *''Violence won't solve anything.'' Victory Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Ragna: Feh. Nothing but small fry. : Blake: Says you. You don't know what I had to go through. Jin Kisaragi : Jin: What annoying woman, jumping all over the places. : Blake: This is the part where you thank me. Hazama Honoka : Hazama: Are you getting dizzy? : Blake: You rely too much on your sight, use all five senses. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Terumi (Susano'o): You played your part, Mongrel. : Blake: You did okay too, for a god. Jubei Mitsuyoshi : Blake: *sigh* Now I can get back to reading. : Jubei: Leaving so soon? Heh... kids these days... Persona 4 Arena Mitsuru Kirijo :Blake: We carry heavier burdens than you do... :Mitsuru: ...And they drive us harder forgiven us. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Hyde: ''It was self-defense. Don't hold it against me. : Blake: Maybe from your perspective. Orie Ballardiae : Blake: Let me stop you at there. The battle is done. : Orie: This match is settled. Gordeau the Harvester : Blake: That's one way to pass the time. : Gordeau: See. You ARE having fun. Merkava : Merkava:'' That was somewhat pleasant. Thank you, Faunus.'' : Blake: I can't imagine what's easy for you. Seth the Assassin : Seth: That... is how shadows operate. : Blake: It wasn't anything personal. Yuzuriha : Yuzuriha: Hmm, that was more like whack, sheck, and whoosh. : Blake: What's the difference? ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''We did it! Just as planned! :Blake: Plan? I didn't hear about any plan... Weiss Schnee : Weiss: An elegant and graceful victory. : Blake: You act like it was easy. Yang Xiao Long : Blake: I'll never let you defeat me. : Yang: You're so stiff, Blake. Neo Politan : Blake: This makes more sense than trying to play nice. : Neo: .......... Generic Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Blake: Geez... You're charging in head-first without even thinking. You could at least pay a LITTLE attention to your partner. : Ragna: Sorry, but in a fight, I'd rather not screw around. Jin Kisaragi : Jin: Stay out of my range while I'm fighting, or I might cut you, too. : Blake: Don't worry about me... I'm used to fighting with people who use laido. Hazama Honoka : Hazama: Running, ducking, and dodging your way through battle... The shadows really do suit you, young lady. : Blake: I'm honored, but I'd watch my back, if I were you. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Terumi (Susano'o): Enough of this mockery! You were born a mongrel, and you shall die as such. Such pathetic beings are hardly worthy of my absolution! : Blake: I don't care what the gods think of me. My friends are proud of me, and they're all that matter. Jubei Mitsuyoshi : Jubei: Deception's just a start. It's only worth a damn once you've managed to limit your opponent's options. If ya don't learn how to do that, you're only gonna beat weaker opponents. : Blake: I get it, I get it... Please just let me read in peace... Persona 4 Arena Mitsuru Kirijo :Mitsuru: Incroyable. You're tremendously skilled. You would be a great addition to our organization. :Blake: To think someone like you is praising a Faunus like me... While I'm fluttered. I'm afraid that there are still things I have to do. Until then... ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Blake: ''It's just constant fighting, both here and at home... I just want want a little rest. : Hyde: We both just want boring lives. But I guess we're got a lot more suffering to do. Orie Ballardiae : Orie: I don't believe that our justice is right for everyone. We merely wish to be a guiding light for the people. : Blake: Light, huh... Then I must be the shadow that light casts. Fine then. I'll fight for the future I believe in. Gordeau the Harvester : Blake: You're all over the place... I can't even keep track of who the enemy is. : Gordeau: Don't be like that. Evasion is right up your ally, isn't it? Merkava : Blake: If you can promise me that you won't hurt anyone, I'll promise you that you will come to no harm. : Merkava: I swear by the human soul that resides within this body that I shall uphold this vow as long as your words remain true. ...Unless, of course, the beast runs rampant. Seth the Assassin : Seth: The agility of a beast, the mastery of a human... I see now. Your distorted existence gives you your fangs. : Blake: I define my existence, not the other way around. You don't know the first thing about me. Yuzuriha : Yuzuriha: We are the blades that hide within sound and cut through the shadows! Yea, I totally rocked that! : Blake: Do you have to say that every single time? RWBY Ruby Rose : Blake: I'm a member of Team RWBY, I can't afford to disappoint. For my teammates' sake and my own. : Ruby: Aw, c'mon, Blake! You're gotta be happier than that! Enjoy the moment! Weiss Schnee : Blake: That went pretty well. But I guess it always does for the Ice Queen. : Weiss: Hey! Stop calling me that! ...And, as I've told you many times, things all work out when you leave them to me. Yang Xiao Long :Yang: Gotta admit, taking us on took some guts. But charging in without thinking was a good way to lose. :Blake: But don't feel down about it. A little experience will go a long way to making you stronger. No one is born strong, human or Faunus. Neo Politan : Blake: I don't know what you're really after, and I don't care. When you finally turn on me, I won't show you any mercy. : Neo: ..... Generic * Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as the fairy tale. Waiting around and hoping won't get you anything. * You should try to rely on people. Having friends isn't so bad. Surprisingly. * I''t is not hard to defeat someone overtaking by fear. Take your time and think things through.'' Category:Quotes